User talk:Recgameboy
If you have questions, please contact me. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 04:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I noticed your undoing of my edits. I am only helping you with the set out of the pages. Read the rules. Yours Thankfully, :[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Huh? What exaclty is what? Brutal Nightmare? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Basically, it's like The Eternal Game (which was one of the stories that inspired me to do Brutal Nightmare): you enter your toughest warriors, then they go against each other in a fight to the death contest, where only one comes back alive. Very fun. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hey I noticed on your userpage that it's all-caps, you might want to undo that. Toa Fairon Linking You should link your pages to your user page. Just put around the page you want linked. For example Nalek will give: Nalek. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'''That]][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Okay, just telling you. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Voting. The voting page is where you can vote (by signing your name after your favoured entry) for nominated articles, quotes, images, and creations. You nominate anyones article/image/quote/creation. Does that help? Anytime ;D [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Suuuuuuuuuuuure! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] The thrid line of trivia on Hook makes no sense. What do you mean exaclty? The two Jallers? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] I'm sorry? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry? I don't understand your comment on my talk page at all. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Kraahkan page has fanon info. The Avohkii page does not. Therefore, I deleted it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You have a point there, I suppose. I'll nominate it for deletion first next time... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, look, you aren't allowed to recreate a page that has JUST been deleted withe xactly the same content. I am not going to have a deletion war with you, so please, just stop. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ...And why would that be? I do nto believe I changed very much. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) The "Writer" template says "do not add to this fiction." That means that I can't put my own fanon info on the page. It does not say "do not edit this page." This is a wiki, and we are allowed to edit pages here. And the only thing I'm really changing, other than adding links, is removing the subheadings because it just seems to me like one sentence is too short to merit one of those. That doesn't give you the right to call me an illiterate fool. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) There's no need to be rude. See here for an explanation. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I thought you'd say that. But is it relevant to the article's content? Yes. Is it important enough to have its own page? Yes. Is there enough information for it to merit its own article? Yes. Also, if you continue to argue that it doesn't belong, then I'm just going to save you the trouble and make the page for you. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Then why is Barraki's biography almost exclusively about his time as PirakaBarraki? Here, I'll create the page now to end this ridiculous bickering. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The question being? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't. I'm trying to fix every page on the wiki in alphabetical order. (I'm already done with the As.) [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I suppose it seems like a ridiculous task, I know, but I have to try. And BTW, the PirakaBarraki page is done. Feel free to add more info. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how's the editing going? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Okay.. I'll check them out. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Haven't I already explained redlinks? There is most definitely enough fanon info about Karda Nui, Bara Magna, and energy storms for each of them to merit their own articles, so please stop reverting my edits. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 07:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I did not delete any articles. I deleted a total of six letters. That's not a whole page. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) An article is not an article if it has nothing in it. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) But people are capable of creating their own articles, no? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wiki articles are not designed for the purpose of being aesthetically pleasing. They are designed for the purpose of storing content, as in an encyclopedia. Being aesthetically pleasing is only a secondary goal. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't. You're just the only one who makes a big deal out of it. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) As the discussion has begun to degenerate into spam, let's just forget about this... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just sign your name after the entry you like. Or do you mean how to nominate an article? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Just put: #(name of article you're nominating) after the last vote of the last entry in the Article section. Hope that helps. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Monarus WHO IS MONARUS??!!! ******Baterra1202 Re: No problem. Jareroden97 07:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ELT I'll see what I can do. Thanks. Baterra1202 Beware The Baterra 12:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Dawg's Revenge Please don't repeatedly make edits to your stories consisting of only one or two lines, as that seems to me like an obvious method of getting a higher edit count. Those are considered fluff edits, and I will have to ask you (again) not to continue this behavior in the future. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Really? What's the problem, then, and what does it have to do with your fluff editing? Sorry, but I hope you can understand if I don't believe you. Besides, you can always write it on a text document first, so you don't have to update the story almost word for word. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Then use a Word document instead. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Then any sort of text document. If you say that your computer doesn't have one, then you're probably lying... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Body Well, that's not really custom... Jareroden97 22:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Guest Star Yes, Jaller can guest star. One question though: which form of Jaller is gonna guest star. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I can make that work. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. One small question: what color are Jaller's eyes in that picture? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Jaller's sprite is done! Here he is in all his glory: I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Dark709's Chimoru Omega. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. BIONICLE: Reality invitation Want to try out for BIONICLE: Reality voices? Respond! Starscream7 22:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 *sigh* (Again) Why is it that you insist on making so many unnecessary revisions to your pages when only one could be used? Your Jaller article has as many edits as it has views, according to the special pages. (I'm not exaggerating.) Also, some of your articles have almost twice as many revisions as articles six times their length! (Again, according to the Special Pages.) Look, I have to make it clear that I can't tolerate these unnecessary edits anymore. They clutter up a ton of server space — and fill up the recent changes. It seems to me like you're infected with a strain of Wikia editcountitis and are trying to get your editcount higher by engaging in fluff edits, but to be honest I don't really care anymore. Just stop, please. Is it genuinely so difficult to spend more than one minute making an edit? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Also, is it really so hard to find the button with which you can edit blog comments? Double posting takes up too much space, both on servers and on pages. And it's also unnecessary. I can tolerate that if it's accidental, or if you're typing from an iPhone sometimes (I hate it when those things double post on me), but for goodness sake, can't you ever learn how to even begin to edit them? EDIT 2: "You have the whole thing written, but you can't find all the pages?" What does that even mean? And sorry if it seems like I'm being a bit hard on you. I'm just very annoyed at the moment... Ah, this must be about WMM, right???? Well, it's actually very simple. You select a number of pictures first through a dedicated menu, which will bring them in WMM. You can edit the timing from there on, add special effects and create messages between pictures. Music can be added too. It's actually so simple, that if you just read carefully, it'll almost do it itself! Good luck SubAqua 22:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) oh... How about TELLING me that first, before I tell you what I know eh??? Do you have music-files??? If so, then how about turning up your volume... That's the only thing I can think about... SubAqua 12:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Azon If you're really that upset that I'm changing "your" pages, then discuss it on the article's talk page. Besides, the only thing that I really changed in the article was saying that Azon was once a Matoran, which is a logical assumption considering almost all Toa in canon and fanon were once Matoran. I also removed some unimportant quotes, which I see as unimportant because they don't give you any insight into the character or his actions. Not every word that the character says merits mention on his article. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Your universe What wikia site did you originally come from, RGB? Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 00:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 please enter in my User:Starkiller510/New contest!!! P.S. this is not an FTTD!!! user:starkiller510 distraction! 14:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Glad you're back to editing. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 18:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcomr back! I thought you died. XD ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 20:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) 'S no trouble; I don't have any plans to meet with friends today and my parents won't let me out of the house, so I got bored and decided to edit here. Again, I'm glad you're back. [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 19:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) O_O I know. --'TDG (Talk)' 02:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh, not much. Just writing some of El Caballero Oscuro and editing my pages. You? --'TDG (Talk)' 06:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rec! How are you doing? I see your devoted to this place. Keep it running well :) Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 01:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you might want to import "Burn!" and "Gary" to the BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki. It doesn't belong on CBW, seeing as it's partially Hero Factory. Just letting you know, you might want to move that before it gets deleted. Shadowmaster 01:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Angel of death take me ' ' 02:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Well it was actually more of a joke, sorry for how I said it, but to tell you the truth I would prefer paying just to be safe, but like I said I was just kidding. Angel of death take me ' ' 03:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Oh really I didn't know lego sold lego's for free, oh well. Gary should be on the BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki. Please don't make pointless spam comments again. It's annoying, pointless, and looks like an attempt to increase your edit count. Shadowmaster 22:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, Rec. The admins and I were doing some thinking, and we decided that your "Gary" page needs to be moved to the BIONICLE Crossovers wiki. I'm going to be deleting it now. Sorry, it just doesn't belong here. A warning. Hello Recgameboy.. Upon looking at your article Nightslasher, I found that you call it "a pile of crap" at some point. I would strongly recommend you to change this, otherwise the article may get deleted because of the use of words that shouldn't be there. Also please consider that you have now received your second warning and thus have become a step closer to receiving punishment yourself. Kind regards Reaper of Souls 17:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Your page, Burn Hey, Rec, I do not believe we have talked much, but your page Burn! belongs on Bionicle cross-overs wiki due to its reference to hero factory. If you do not move it yourself, I will do so. Rec! 06:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Stub Hello, Recgameboy. I'd like to notify you that your pages, Back Blade and Bird, are lacking in content and have been marked as stubs, and will be deleted on July 2nd, 2013 if not enough content is added by that date. Shadowmaster 06:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I see that you've become quite active with working on your old pages. Do you plan to build revamps of those characters? -- 19:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Your Storyline Hi there, Recgameboy, it's BobTheDoctor27 here. Generally speaking, your content has raised a number of eyebrows and been met with a lot of criticism over the years. In spite of all this, I don't think we've ever had cause for interaction. However, after reading a couple of your articles in light of your return and noting that they exist in some sort of quasi-biological, non-canon compliant universe, I was wondering if you could perhaps explain to me the direction of your storyline and what type of narrative you're going for? A lot of what I'm seeing so far looks to be treading on very thin ice in terms of crossover content, which I will remind you, is presently banned on this wiki. Do you perhaps care to comment on the trajectory of your content and whether or not you intend to make your pages more presentable in future? A response would be nice... since it is generally not good practice to ignore an administrator. Doesn't matter whether or not you edit late at night. Took you two days to reply, during which time I can see you had a small editing spree, so you were definitely active during that time and chose not to answer my question, only responding when prompted. And, adding salt to the wound, looks like the response you have given ***still*** does not answer my question. I remarked that you seemed to have a "quasi-biological, non-canon compliant universe" and asked whether or not you could elaborate on the narrative trajectory of your story to convince me otherwise. You have downright failed to do this. I think you either misread of lightly skimmed my original message. I am looking for a much more serious response and you have provided a breezy and dismissive reply. Go back an re-read what was originally asked of you by a site administrator then return to me with a response that better fits my question. Join me in ...